


Is There Somewhere

by ultrarosalyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Stiles is Legal, how bout that, mention of F/M, non Canon, which i do NOT condone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrarosalyn/pseuds/ultrarosalyn
Summary: Stiles and Derek see each other in secret.





	Is There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been obsessed with Is There Somewhere by Halsey for YEARS but lately, the obsession has really ramped up and it's inspiring me to write and naturally I gotta make any and everything into sterek so HERE YOU GO.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You're writing lines about me, romantic poetry.  
Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see.  
And I've tried to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain...  
and all I do is cry and complain,  
'cause second's not the same.

\- Is There Somewhere, by Halsey.

~*~ 

 

 

Due to the circumstances that make up his life, Stiles always keeps his phone in his front pocket and he always reaches for it when he feels it vibrating against his thigh. Scott and Lydia have relentlessly teased him over how prompt he is to text back. They've sent him screenshots of the three dots appearing and disappearing on his end of the conversation; the typing indicating that his fingers are working quickly to catch up with his revolving door of a brain. Stiles can't help that he has so much going on in that head of his, and only two friends to share it with. 

Stiles is never one to ignore a text message unless it's from Jackson, of course. There's only one person that has him hesitating with his fingers hovering over the touchscreen keyboard, and his brows creased with worry. That one person has kept him and Scott on their toes for years and it amazes them both that this person has not yet killed them from animalistic rage or pure annoyance. And Stiles is well aware of how ridiculous it is to still be intimidated by this person after all these years and the countless times they've saved each other from the conspiring supernatural forces plaguing Beacon Hills; but still...

Stiles is hesitant whenever he receives a text from Derek.

Why is he getting a text from Derek after months of no communication? There are several possibilities he considers: _Something_ is coming to Beacon Hills, and Derek needs Scott and Stiles to rally the troops together for one more showdown. The nemeton has inexplicably been awakened and he plans on just uprooting the fucking thing, already. Gerard Argent is _still_ alive and he must be stopped before he does...whatever he plans on doing this time. Or...Derek just wants to catch up, maybe see a movie and get a cup of coffee after. 

The latter is obviously implausible. 

Stiles is willing to bet Derek is texting him at the crack of dawn because shit's about to go down. He needs Scott's pack to back him up, and they need to fly into action ASAP. This is reasonable; this has been Stiles' life for the past two years. 

However, as Stiles lays in bed and blinks his eyes to fight off sleep; he cannot help but wonder why Derek is texting him and not Scott? Scott is not doing anything at this ungodly hour, at least, nothing important. Stiles assumes if he were awake it'd be to jerk off, nonetheless, he'd be able to answer Derek's text.

His heart gives a sudden lurch when he unlocks his phone and reads the text:

 

**Can you meet me ASAP?**

 

Stiles' thumbs instinctively lower themselves to the screen, ready to tap out a reply. But thankfully Stiles' brain fully wakes up and stops this impulse. What the hell? What the actual hell is Derek doing? There's no way he's in trouble because Derek would never intentionally lead Stiles into danger unless whoever's holding him captive took his phone and is trying to lure Stiles into a trap. He waits another minute before he responds:

 

**What? Why? Where?!?!**

 

Derek doesn't miss a beat:

 

**My place. I'll tell you when you get here. Just come over.**

 

Stiles' breathing slows and he feels the weight of anxiety lift from his shoulders. This is most definitely Derek texting him, and something about the message tells him that this is not as dire as he initially thought it was. It's probably the snark Stiles interprets from the simple answer. 

But still, as he quickly gets dressed and ties his shoes, Stiles cannot suppress the excited sensation in his stomach -- the feeling of butterflies fluttering toward an inexplicable hope. 

 

~*~

 

Stiles parks his beloved Jeep at the back entrance of Derek's apartment building. He feels uneasy about it, but Derek had texted him to not park in the front; without explaining why, of course. Stiles crosses the lot with his hands buried deep in his pockets, he shivers from the icy morning air and mentally curses himself out for not wearing a warmer jacket. His grey striped one feels too flimsy for January. 

He slips through a door Derek had unlocked and left open just a crack. He takes a deep breath as he takes the elevator up to the top floor and grits his teeth to stop them from chattering. The ride to the top seems to go abnormally slow and it does nothing to lessen the nerves that threaten to overtake Stiles. When the elevator dings and the doors slide open, Stiles is frozen from uncertainty. He's literally facing Derek's loft door and he still has no idea what the hell he'll be walking into. Hundreds of scenarios danced through his head when he was driving on the way there. One of which involved Derek ripping out his throat and feeding his carcass to some wayward omega. Another was Scott throwing an extremely belated-by-two-months surprise party for Stiles' eighteenth birthday. 

Again, Stiles is most definitely sure the latter is implausible. 

He decides that cowering in the elevator will only make things worse for him because Derek is perpetually annoyed by Stiles and his quirks, so dallying around would probably set him off. The minute Stiles takes a step out into the hall, the door to the loft opens and Derek is standing in the doorway. 

Stiles freezes again and stares blankly at Derek's face, who has an unreadable expression. They stand there for a solid minute like morons until Derek finally says, "Come in." He turns on his heel and stalks back into his loft, and Stiles follows without a question.

The loft is just as Stiles remembered last time he was there, which was almost six months ago. It's huge, cold, dark, and made of brick walls. There's a leather sectional and a wooden coffee table which he finds rather funny because he can't imagine Derek just chilling out on the couch with his feet propped up on the table while reading a book. Derek doing normal things is a concept Stiles will never be able to fully grasp. 

There's also a king-sized bed with black and grey sheets. It's unmade and there are multiple pillows strewn across it. Stiles wonders if Derek really needs that many pillows.

"Why am I here?" Stiles asks his voice cracks from not speaking until now. 

Derek doesn't answer, he just bends down to retrieve something from under the coffee table. Stiles begins to feel uncomfortable with being alone with Derek in such an intimate setting. It's the messy bed and the sweats Derek is wearing that makes this whole situation weird. 

Derek stands up and hands Stiles a small box. "This is yours."

Stiles stares at it like he's being offered a drug. He idly thinks it looks like a jewelry box. Is Derek giving him a watch? He looks into his eyes, but the older man simply raises his brows and shakes the box like Stiles is a stupid child that needs to be prompted to accept a gift. 

He gently pulls the box from Derek's fingers and he flinches slightly when he feels their skin touch. He opens it and is surprised to see a heart locket nestled in some tissue. It's not just any locket though, it's his Mother's locket, one of the only things he has left of her. He takes it out of the box and wraps the silver chain around his index finger to secure it from falling. He cannot believe that he's about to open up one of his most precious possessions in front of Derek Hale of all people, but he has to make sure it's still in there...

Stiles opens up the locket and sighs with relief when he sees the picture of his parents on one half of the heart and his baby picture on the other. He rubs his thumb over his parents as if his touch will keep them safe in there, then he snaps the locket shut. 

He's very thankful he has his Mom's heart again because a year ago he had lost it. He figures when he was possessed by the nogitsune the evil fox spirit must've thrown it in a lake or a fire to torment Stiles. He really has no memory of what had happened, just that when he finally noticed it was gone he tore his entire house up trying to find it. 

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes again, searching for an answer -- why did Derek have the locket?

On top of being a werewolf, Derek must also be a mind reader because he says, "I found it under the couch, you probably dropped it last time you and Scott were here." He sounds so casual like he found Stiles' vape pen rather than a physical extension of his dead Mother. But it's not like he knows, so Stiles can't blame him. 

He knows he should thank him but Stiles is so confused and still so tired he wracks his brain for something to say. "Why did you have me come here? Just so you can give this back to me?"

Derek's eyebrows rise again. "I'm leaving town, indefinitely, and I kept forgetting to give that to you. I didn't want to leave without you having it, sorry it had to be this early in the morning." 

Stiles finally notices a large duffel bag by the door and wonders where Derek is hightailing off to now. 'Indefinitely' really means five months at the most then he'll heroically appear in the middle of a supernatural brawl, saving everyone's ass. If he were really leaving for good, he would have made his goddamn bed or at least closed the blinds. 

"Thanks," Stiles mutters. He's not entirely sure where this is going, now he just wants to go back to sleep. He can't help but feel slightly disappointed that this is all Derek wanted him for. It's that odd butterfly sensation again, making him wish for things he shouldn't be wishing for. It's that need for Derek's undivided attention and it's been something he's desired for two years now. 

Stiles is ashamed of these feelings he harbors. 

Derek simply nods his head and now it's his turn to search Stiles' eyes for something more. There's tension between them and the air in the loft is still. Morning light begins to crawl across the floor beneath them. In a few hours, Stiles will have to wake up for school.

"You should go home." Surprisingly, Derek is the one to break the awkward silence. "Let Scott know that I'm gone." 

Stiles nods his head, feeling frustrated that he can't find the energy to speak. He'd like to ask Derek where he's going, why he didn't just drop the box off at Stiles', or if he really did find the locket under the couch. But it's too early and Stiles' brain is too foggy to think up intelligible sentences. 

Derek's hand is suddenly on his shoulder and his body goes numb. He stares dumbfounded at Derek's large hand affectionately squeezing him. This _has_ to be a dream. 

But when he sees how sincere Derek looks, like the man knows everything Stiles is feeling and truly empathizes with him, Stiles' heart soars. They're sharing a moment together and it's not life-threatening for once. 

Derek guides him towards the door and Stiles holds himself back from hugging him. A shoulder squeeze is one thing but a hug might send Stiles flying through the glass window. 

"Bye, Stiles," Derek says with a small smile. 

Stiles stares at him wide-eyed and the door closes in his face. He glides out of the building like he's on cloud nine and the morning sun rises to shine a light on his blushing face. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this fic frequently, the story really picks up in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a comment! I'd love to talk. 
> 
> Also, Stiles is a Scorpio. 
> 
> Goodbye.
> 
>  
> 
> ~You can also find this story on wattpad, under the same story title and psuedo.~


End file.
